About Dreams (edited)
by bookmaniac849
Summary: This is a story were Sakura was the one without family, she was adopted by civilians when she was 5 years old. Itachi didn t wipe out his clan and Naruto had Minato and Kushina with him. Team 7 was happy but it was very skilled, but Sakura soon will discover a forgotten past. Non-massacre. No pairing selected. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Blood. Blood and heart-breaking screams. Fire everywhere you looked, all the plants and houses, burning. A little five-year-old girl was running through her village, pretending not to see the corpses that were on her way. The girl had pink hair and her eyes were flickering between jade and yellow, she seemed to not notice that she was surrounded by a white chakra. As she entered to one of the burning houses she started calling for her parents.  
"Mommy, daddy, where are you⁉". The little girl continued to call for her parents again and entering to all the rooms that were on the downstairs part of the house. Apparently deciding that her parents weren't there she climbed up the stairs and entered one of the rooms, there a little boy was crying and coughing, he had white hair and beautiful purple eyes.  
"Kimi!". The little girl called for the boy, at the same time kneeling by his side, upon further inspection it seemed as if the white chakra that surrounded the girl was protecting her from the flames and the smoke. The little boy started coughing up blood.  
"Saku...". He couldn't finish, he lied there, unmoving in the girl's arms, the little girl started crying, repeatedly calling for the boy, hoping that he would open his eyes, smile at her and tell her that everything was going to be fine and that he wouldn't live her side.

He didn't.

* * *

**okay, first of all this is the prologue, and second, this is the edited version of my story "About Dreams" so I would really appreciate a review from you guys telling me how bad my story is. I shall update soon, please read the original story and give me ideas.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there¡**

**Well, I'm quite impressed on the followers this story already has, so I decided to make this chapter long, I don't have much time but I'll try. Thank you so much to all the people who follows this story and to ****_princessariellover876 _****for being the only one who reviewed.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

**yo¡-speaking**

_yo¡-toughts_

_**yo¡-inner sakura**_

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweat, almost screaming. It was raining outside and my window was slightly open. _What in the world was that¡. _I shook my head and looked at my clock, 8:00. Since academy starts at 9:00 I decided it was a good idea to take a bath. Feeling the cold water run trough my body made me think about that drea, nightmare. It was horrible seeing that little girl all alone in the fire of her house, watching the little girl's brother die. But, that little girl looked so much like me, could it be? No this is silly, my parents are in this house and I don't have siblings.

_**Maybe you DID have a brother, and he got killed.**_

_That isn't true and you know it inner._

**_But that could be, do you remember something, anything, from when you were a little girl? It could be possible._**

_What are you saying, I'm not from that village, I have no brother or sister, I'm just a gennin._

**_Then what about the mark on your left arm. Hmm._**

And there it was, inner's trump card. I took a quick glance at my arm, feeling the familiar, yet unwelcome pain it provides. Little symbols, too little to be able to read, were there, in an unnatural bright yellow color that I always covered with a white bandage. I sighed and decided to finish my conversation with inner while stepping out of the shower. I dressed in my usual attire- black, loose pants; fishnet shirt with another black, long-sleeved shirt above, and the signature ninja sandals.- I tied my long hair on a low ponytail and my headband hanging loosely in my neck. I was ready for my first day as gennin.

I opened the door of my classroom only to be greeted by the annoying sounds of one of my best friend's fangirls. I sighed and took the seat the bunch of fangirls wanted, right between my two best friends, Naruto and Sasuke. I could feel the killing intent of practically all the girls in the classroom directed at me. Oh joy, luckily I was saved by Iruka-sensei.

**Okay class settle down, first of all I'd like to congratulate you for graduating and becoming gennin, now I'll be placing you into three-man-squads which will have a jounin as leader. Okay so**** team one will be.****.. ****Team seven Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sa****suke and Namikase Naruto.**

**I know is small even tough I said it will be long but I don't have much time but I promise to update in two days from now, maybe earlier if I have time. **

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!

**P.S: I have a poll in my profile to select the pairing of this story...so please vote or tell me in a review, or PM.**


End file.
